Anathema
This character belongs to Kittyluvver, do not use without permission. Anathema (Ana) is a teenage NightWing spy who currently works as a secret agent and would-be assassin for the secret organization known as the Darkwatch. Due to her young age she is frequently underestimated, and as a result is one of the most dangerous and successful spies in the criminal underword. She will star in the upcoming fanfiction/roleplay'' Pyrrhia's Most Wanted and ''The Nightrise Chronicles . Anathema is a canon NightWing without the power of telepathy. Description "She knows fifty-five ways to kill you, twenty-two instant, thirty-three that would be agonizingly slow. Thirty-seven of them would be traceless. Eighteen of them would be horrific enough to reach the kingdom's gossip channels by nightfall." Ana is a typical female NightWing, and is blessed with the sweet teenage prettiness that hints of one day blossoming into true adult beauty. But beneath an innocent exterior lies hard, wiry muscles and strength that belies her slender frame. Skills Anathema is one of the best NightWing spies in the world - after all, she was taught by the best. She learned fighting and claw-to-claw combat from the SkyWings, the art of subtle poisoning from the SandWings, hiding and disguise from the RainWings, and tactics and cunning from the NightWings. Ana is excellent at disguise - although she cannot do it as quickly as a RainWing, she is very handy with her disguise kit. Within a few hours she can use false horns, prosthetic scales, and body paint to disguise herself as a member of any tribe. Except SeaWing. Her paint washes off and she hasn't figured out how to fake a set of functional gills. Ironically she has also been hired to do jobs for the tribal governments. The NightWing royalty often employs her (off the records, of course) to neutralize political enemies. She has also met and worked for Queens Ruby, Coral, Thorn, and Glacier. Anathema's code name is Agent Nightrise. Personality Anathema is one of the most deadly teenage dragonesses on this side of the Claws of the Clouds. She can twirl three knives with her tail, scope out a target on the next mountainside, and undergo physical and psychological torture without so much as a blink. The only problem? She's never... actually...'' killed.''.. someone. She knows exactly how to do it in theory - she knows the location every pressure point, every weak joint, every blood vessel and every nerve cluster. She's practiced every method of killing on dummies - shooting arrows, cutting throats, breaking necks, garrotting, and using every poison known to dragonkind. But the truth is, she's never actually been on a mission where she's needed to directly assassinate someone. She's maimed, wounded, threatened, tortured, lied and spied, but she's never had to wield a blade herself and end another dragon's life. And to be honest? She's not sure she has it in her. The only flaw in an otherwise perfect assassination machine - Ana is very careful to hide her secret weakness from others in the espionage business. Ana tends to have some scruples about which jobs she takes - missions with questionable morality, even if very well-paying, do not sit well with her. She prefers to work on the side of good; the primary reason for her affiliation with F1RE. She believes firmly in the ends justifying the means. Anathema's Spy Kit *Scale paint in all different colors *Prosthetic horns *Thermal imaging system (to track camouflaged RainWings) *Lockpick set *Guns, bullets, ammunition *Poison (ranging from irritants to paralytics to fatal poisons) *Variety of knives *Explosives *Other CLASSIFIED spy gadgets. *I'm sorry, I'm afraid you don't have the appropriate security clearance to continue. History Anathema was born to NightWing spymasters, and since her birth it seemed her destiny to follow in her parents' footsteps. She attended the NightWing Academy of Espionage since age two, and graduated at five at the top of her class. Subsequently she spent two more years learning espionage from the other tribes, spending time with the SkyWings, RainWings, and SandWings. She has done jobs for the Talons of Peace, the Outclaws, and the Darkwatch, but has refused to formally align herself with a faction. She is a permanent member of the government spy organization F1RE, and often works to neutralize terrorist threats. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Content (Matau99) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Spy)